1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a water-tight structure of a single sliding door and, more particularly, to the water-tight structure capable of effectively preventing rain water from entering the bottom end of the single sliding door.
2. Description of the Related Art
A single sliding door is composed of a door frame, a movable door provided to move in the horizontal direction of the door frame, a stationary door fixed in the door frame, and attachments provided next to the stationary door on a lintel and a sill of the frame to cover the frame.
In the single sliding door, a rise is provided for the sill in order that rain water does not enter the inside of the room.
As a matter of fact, if rain water overflows the level of the sill by increasing the pressure difference between the inside and outside of the room by adding wind pressure and so on with rain water thus forming in the sill, an overflow state causing leaking water from rain water or the like in the sill will result.
Therefore, in order to improve watertightness of the sill portion, the rise of the sill portion may be increased so that rain water does not reach an overflow state following the increase of the pressure difference. Conventionally, the required watertightness has been responded to by adjusting the measurement of the rise of the sill.
However, increasing the rise of the sill, a gap between the inside and outside of the single sliding door is increased when the single sliding door is especially used as an entrance, consequently, producing a disadvantage whereby it is difficult to enter.
On the other hand, by decreasing the rise of the sill, watertightness becomes insufficient, consequently, producing a disadvantage in which leaking water results, especially, in strong winds and rainy days, such as a typhoon.
It is an object of the present invention to provide the water-tight structure of the single sliding door capable of being certain that there is sufficient watertightness without increasing the measurement of the rise of the sill and further applied for the entrance.